


"Would You Die For Me?"

by The_Mortal_Livelihood



Series: Random Prompts to Fill my Boredom (Mostly Malec) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alecs the best boyfriend, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Magnus needs a hug, Mild Hurt/Comfort, malec - relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mortal_Livelihood/pseuds/The_Mortal_Livelihood
Summary: Based off this prompt 
Person A: "No, I wouldn't die for you." Person B: "Wha-" A: "I'd live for you. My whole life I'd be willing to die but for you? I'd live just for you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crappy title but here is another prompt turned fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. I am aiming to post something every couple of days but please remember this is only my second fic so it probably won't be very good but i am aiming to improve so if you have any advice or suggestions please comment :)
> 
> I don't have a beta reader, sorry if there are any mistakes

“Would you die for me?”  
“No, Magnus, I wouldn’t die for you”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a quiet stormy day in Brooklyn. People were rushing to get inside, away from the cold miserable weather. Magnus was mindlessly walking through the familiar streets, not bothering to use magic to shield him from the rain. 

He had gotten news that a client needed healing, and as Cat was away, he was the next in line to contact. He had gotten to the client right before she had passed. It wasn’t the fact that another warlock had died that had made him this upset, rather the way she had died. She had died protecting her mortal lover. He was about to be attacked by a stray wolf when she stepped in. When Magnus asked her why she would die for him she replied “because I love him”. Magnus was shoved aside by an unfamiliar man, who cradled the dying women in his arms, repeating the same sentence over and over again, “Please don’t die on me. Please don’t”.   
Magnus’ imagination kicked in then, and he imagined this situation with him and Alexander. He realised then that he would gladly give his life up if it meant his dear Alexander could live. But what if the roles were reversed? How could Alexander give up his meaningful life for an old, worthless warlock like Magnus? Magnus has lived multiple lives, yet Alexander hadn’t even had the chance to start living his yet.  
He remembers deciding to walk home after that. He doesn’t know why but it seemed reasonable at the time. It gave him time to think.  
Only after he reached the front door to his apartment did he realise just how much it was raining. He was completely soaked and it was getting all over his new door mat.   
Alec must have heard him walk up the stairs as he opened the door not long after Magnus arrived. He looked at Magnus like he always did, full of love. That was until he saw the dripping mess that Magnus had become. The tenderness and adoration that was once there changed into worry and concerned in under a second.   
“Magnus. What happened? Why didn’t you just portal home?” Alec asked concerned.   
After hearing no reply, Alec asked again.  
“Magnus are you alright?”  
“I-I couldn’t” Came the shaky reply. His eyes were darting everywhere, not focusing on anything. He seemed out of it, like he was lost in his thoughts.  
“Have you depleted your magic or something? You should’ve called. I could have at least come with an umbrella or given you my energy or something.”  
Magnus’ knees started to buckle and without him realising, he started to fall over. Alec, noticing the fall he caught him before he fell over completely.   
“Hey, hey, Magnus. It’s okay. Come on let’s get you inside alright.”   
Alec led him over to the large couch in the centre of the room. Wrapping a blanket around his arms and lighting a fire in the fireplace.   
“Jesus Magnus, how long have you been outside for, you’re freezing.”   
Alec removed Magnus’ clothes, going into the bedroom to retrieve some warmer, more comfortable ones. He walked back out to the living room seeing Magnus staring straight forward at nothing in particular. He wondered what Magnus had seen to make him so upset. Alec quickly changed Magnus into the dry clothes and gave him some of his favourite tea, chamomile, to help warm him up as well as calm him down.   
There was no sound in the apartment for what felt like hours before Magnus started talking.  
“Would you die for me?”  
Taken aback from the seemingly random question, Alec didn’t answer but stand there for a few minutes, mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out.   
Without regarding Alec’s non-answer,  
“Would you? An old client of mine died today. She died for her lover. An-And I just starting thinking wh- what would happen if th-that was us?” He sounded scared. Alec had never seen his so vulnerable, so scared.   
“Magnus, you don’t have…” Alec tried to reply but was interrupted half way through.  
“No, don-don’t tell me that it won’t happen because i-it could and you know it.”  
“Magnus,” Alec sighed. He tried to move closer and pull Magnus into an embrace, but he flinched at the first contact.  
“Just please answer me Alec,” he insisted.  
“Would you die for me?” Magnus asked in a small voice.  
After a moment of thinking, Alec decided on his answer  
“No, Magnus, I wouldn’t die for you.”   
Only after seeing Magnus’ shocked expression did Alec realise that wasn’t the best way to answer.  
“Wha-“  
“I'd live for you Magnus. My whole life. Before I met you maybe I was willing to die, but for you? I'd live just for you. It’s the only thing I can give you Magnus, my life.” Alec answered sincerely.  
Magnus looked like he was about to start crying. Alec worried he said the wrong thing. Maybe he was supposed to say yes? Is that what Magnus wanted?   
“Alexander”   
Alec looked up and his breath caught in his throat. Magnus was looking at him with an intensity he had so often seen but was usually paired with amusement, not this new emotion. He had seen glimpses of it before but never had he looked closely enough to see what it was. Was it tenderness? Adoration? Love?   
“Magnus? Are you alright?” Alec was starting to get frightened. Magnus hadn’t moved for over three minutes.  
“Do you mean that?” Magnus questioned in a small voice.  
“That I’d give you my life?” After a small affirmative nod from Magnus, Alec continued.  
“Of course I would Magnus. I already have.”   
Magnus then started to shed tears. Alec quickly pulled him into a tight embrace while snuggling his cheek into his hair, softly kissing his hair.  
“Thank you… For everything” Magnus said so quietly Alec almost didn’t hear him.  
“It’s okay. Everything’s okay” Alec softly replied.  
They stayed in the embrace until they peacefully drifted off to sleep, ready to face another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that random prompt 
> 
> Again, if you have any advice or suggestions, please leave them in the comments or find me on tumblr  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-mortal-livelihood 
> 
> Thank You :D


End file.
